cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Multi-talented deck! 3
Multi-talented deck! 3 is the third episode of the Multi-talented deck! fiction. Previous episode: Multi-talented deck! 2 Next episode: Multi-talented deck! 4 Plot Ho Lun Yong, an Aqua Force adept, challenged Su Zhong Xiao in a cardfight. Ho, "Soh, I'm gonna be merciless here." Su and Ho, "Stand up, vanguard!" Su, "Little Witch, Lulu." Ho, "Bubble Edge Dracokid." Turn 1 - Ho rides Tear Knight, Theo. Bubble Edge moves behind. Turn 2 - Su rides Circle Magus. Uses Circle to attack. Drive check gets Battle Sister, Ginger. Ho's damage check gets a Light Signal Penguin Soldier and a Tidal Assault. 2-0 Turn 3 - Ho rides Marine General of Teardrop, Carlos. Calls a Storm Rider, Theo. Attacks with Theo. Su guards with Crescent Magus. Ho attacks using Lazarus boosted by Bubble Edge. Drive check gets Mass Production Sailor (Stand). Power to Eugen and he stands. Su's damage check gets Hexagonal Magus. Ho attacks using Eugen that just stands. Su's damage check gets Tetra Magus. 2-2 Turn 4 - Su rides Stellar Magus and calls a Battle Sister, Cocoa. Attacks Lazarus using Stellar boosted by Cocoa. Drive check gets Lozenge Magus. Ho's damage check gets Storm Rider, Basil. 3-1 Turn 5 - Ho rides Blue Flight Dragon, Transcore Dragon. Calls a Carlos. Attacks Stellar using Carlos boosted by Theo. Su guards with Ginger. Ho attacks using Transcore boosted by Bubble Edge. Twin drive gets Mass Production Sailor. Power to Lazarus and he stands. Second check gets Emerald Shield, Paschal. Su's damage check gets Briolette Magus. 3-2 Turn 6 - Su rides Hexagonal Magus. Used Lulu's skill to draw a card. Calls a Silent Tom and Crescent Magus. Su attacks using Hexagonal Magus. Twin drive gets a pair of Psychic Birds. Power to Tom and critical to Hexagonal. Ho's damage check gets Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra Drive Dragon, Ice Flow Angel (Heal) and Tear Knight, Theo. Power to Transcore and heals a damage. Su attacks with Silent Tom. Ho guards with Mass Production Sailor. 5-2 Turn 7 - Ho break ride Tetra Drive. Calls a Storm Rider, Eugen and a Tidal Assault. Ho used Bubble Edge's skill to grant Tidal Assault the skill to draw a card upon fourth attack. Calls a Light Signal Penguin Soldier to use its soulblast to draw a card. Ho attacks with Eugen and used his skill to switch positions with Tidal Assault. Ho proceeds with Tetra Drive. Due to Transcore's skill, Su is forced to discard a Cocoa. Ho's twin drive gets a pair of Mass Production Sailors. All power goes to Tetra Drive and both Penguin Soldier and Eugen stands. Su's damage check gets an Oracle Guardian, Nike. Power to vanguard. Ho attacks using Tidal Assault un-boosted. Tidal Assault stands and attacks with Eugen's boost and draws a card using Bubble Edge's granted skill. Ho uses Tetra Drive's skill to stand himself. Ho attacks using Tetra boosted by Penguin Soldier. Su discards a Cocoa. Ho's twin drive gets Emerald Shield, Paschal at first, second check gets Supersonic Sailor (Critical). Power to Carlos and critical to Tetra. Su's damage check gets Circle Magus and Pentagonal Magus. Ho proceeds with Carlos. Su guarded with Lozenge Magus. 5-5 Turn 8 - Su break ride Pentagonal Magus. Using Hexagonal's break ride skill, Su added Briolette Magus to hand and modified his drive check. Su calls Briolette and used her soulblast to draw a card. Su calls a Stellar Magus and a Crescent Magus. Su use both Crescent and Stellar's skill to announce Briolette. Ho guarded with Mass Production Sailor. Su attacks with Pentagonal Magus. Ho guarded with Paschal. Su's twin drive check gets a Lozenge Magus and a Ginger. All power and critical to Silent Tom. Su attacks with Silent Tom and Ho guarded with the Eugen in his hand and used both Carlos and Tidal Assault to intercept. 5-4 Turn 9 - Ho called another Tidal Assault and Carlos. Ho switch Eugen and Tidal's positions and attacks using Eugen. Ho proceeds with Tetra without Penguin Soldier's boost. Su guarded with a Ginger. Ho's twin drive gets a Mass Production Sailor and a Transcore. Power to Tetra Drive and Eugen stands. Ho attacks with Tidal un-boosted, re-stands and attacks Silent Tom with Eugen's boost and Su guarded with Stellar. Ho then re-stand Tetra. Ho attacks with Tetra Drive boosted by Penguin Soldier. Su guarded with Tetra Magus. Ho's twin drive gets a Supersonic Sailor and Carlos. Power and critical goes to Carlos. Ho attacks with Carlos and Su guarded with a Nike and a Tom. 4-4 Turn 10 - Su retired Lulu and calls a Circle. Su used Bo Crescent and Stellar's skill to announce Hexagonal Magus. Ho's damage check gets a Eugen. Su attacks with Pentagonal. Ho used Paschal to guard. Su's twin drive gets a Nike and a Ginger. Both power and critical to Silent Tom. Su attacks with Silent Tom. Ho's damage check gets a Transcore. Ho, "Wow, I didn't expect you to beat me. But be careful, more stronger players are around us. So keep yourself prepared, Soh." Su, "Got it. Anyway my break's over. I'm getting back to work. See you later, Ho." Ho, "Bye." Category:Fan Fiction